1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which it is possible to make a judgment of a dew-condensation inside a main body of an apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “a dew-condensation state”), and to carry out an appropriate operation according to the dew-condensation state.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, which includes an exposing unit having an LED array in which LEDs are arranged in a row in a direction of width of paper, has hitherto been known.